omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
God (Crusader Kings)
Character Synopsis God 'is a being who originally was alluded to in Crusader King 2. At the dawn of time, God was the creator of The Universe and all things that exist within creation. Much about God is unknown, however it's implied that Creation is God itself and that it's been at war with The Devil since the beginning Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: Crusader Kings Name: God, Yahweh, Jehovah, The Lord, The Almighty, Jesus Christ, The Holy Spirit Gender: Addressed as Male, however it's likely gender is inapplicable to God Age: Older than The Universe Classification: '''Creator of all things, Embodiment of Light, The Ultimate Good '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Their connection to Light allows them for control over light of the purest form), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Created the idea of souls and has full control over the souls of the dead), Reality Warping (Can shape all of creation to the way they see fit), Mind Manipulation (Those who follow God can have their minds controlled by God in order to resist temptation from The Devil), Morality Manipulation (Influences good intent to their followers and can reject The Devil's corrupted influence), Power Bestowal (Can grant mortals small aspects of it's infinite power), Death Manipulation (Can bring death upon those who have either sinned or who's time it is to leave), Fate Manipulation (Created predestination, having written out all outcomes since the beginning of Time), Holy Manipulation, Creation (Can give shape to things from nothingness, such as The Universe), Abstract Existence (Exists as the abstraction of Light. Implied to be the embodiment of Creation, given it's one with it), Ressurection (Able to bring mortals back to life with it's powers), Telepathy, Acausality (Non-Linearity; Exists outside of linear causality and predestination), Conceptual Manipulation (Created several fundamental concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Created the fabric of existence), Existence Erasure (Can cause humans to completely disappear with zero trace), Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Magic and Reality Warping Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(At the dawn of time, God created The Universe and other planes of reality such as the one Cthulhu initially came from. Is in a constant war with The Devil , who's considered it's only true rival. Implied to be one with creation, on a conceptual and fundamental level) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(One with all of creation, including all fundamental ideas. Stated to be a Omnipresent being) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can content with The Devil, who's the only being that can rival God themselves) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level. Their abstract nature and connection to creation makes them harder to kill Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Created The Universe and other planes of reality) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has been watching The Universe and the events that occur within them unfold since the dawn of time. Can see into other planes of existence, and influence beings from them at will, indicating God's knowledge spans outside a singular universe) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: All information and feats regarding God comes from the expansion of Monks and Mystics. Where God's existence is expanded on in the Princess of Darkness route Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Games Category:Gods Category:Crusader Kings Category:Light Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fate Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Ressurection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Time Benders Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2